Amor Verdadero
by SKRowling
Summary: Alguien me dijo... "si ecribieras en espanol creo que mas gentes leyera to trabajo"... bueno (traduccion!)En el hebreo antiguo, hay tres definiciones del amor. El verdadero amor contiene los tres. ¿Cómo Emma y Regina hacen frente a esta prueba? Partió del final de la temporada 4, One Shot SwanQueen. No soy dueña de OUAT pero me divierto con los personajes. Disfruten!


**Amistad Raya-**

 _Nadie tiene mayor amor que este, que uno ponga su vida por sus amigos._ _Juan 15:13 (_ _ **RVR1960**_ _)_

La mejor amiga que tengo en este mundo se ha ido. Desapareció de mi vista porque quería verme feliz. Ahora no puedo ser feliz porque ella se ha ido. Qué cruel giro es esto? Me quedé mirando la daga en el medio de la carretera. La madre de Emma sollozando en los brazos de su esposo. El hombre que ella ama ahí parado indefenso sin saber que hacer. Luego está Robin …

Di un paso adelante y levanté el puñal en la mano. Ella hizo esto por mí, y soy yo la que debería regresarle este pedazo de su alma. -Emma Swan te convoco.- dije yo. Mi voz, así como mis manos temblorosas mientras hablaba.

-¿Dónde ...- preguntó Snow, pero se calló cuando una fuerte ráfaga nos empujó hacia atrás. De repente Emma se detuvo frente a nosotros sin aliento.

Me sonrió, ella estaba aquí, que estaba bien ... y ahora teníamos que conseguir que Merlín nos ayudará. -Creo que esto te pertenece.- Yo dije entregándole la daga.

Ella la tomó en sus manos y leyó la inscripción en élla. -Esto es tan surrealista.- Susurró y produjo una funda para guardarla en su cadera. -Gracias.- Dijo tocando mi hombro.

***888***888***888***

La observé en los próximos días, ya que recorrimos los libros de cuentos en la biblioteca de Belle. Me encontré con un libro, era un libro de religión que no era la Biblia era un libro sobre el amor. Sé que no era exactamente lo que había estado buscando, pero era pequeño, como el tamaño de un bolsillo, así que lo puse en mi bolsillo, al igual que Emma gritó. -Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Merlín no es parte de sus Bosque Encantado. Él es de Camelot. Él ... yo sabía que conocía ese nombre... Ellos siempre dicen que ocupa tantos reinos diferentes, todos al mismo tiempo. Él ha estado en casi todos los espectáculos de fantasía que he visto. -

Miré a la historia a qual ella se refería. Y Belle comenzó una búsqueda en el internet. Lei y comencé reconocer algunas de las características de los tiempos modernos dentro de su historia. Los pilares de piedras y los druidas ... -creo que sé dónde encontrarlo ...- Tanto Belle y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Emma nos miró a las dos con expectación. -Inglaterra?- Preguntó y las dos asentimos. -Genial, Vamos a seguir adelante.-

-Espera, Emma ... Camelot es una ciudad perdida en todos los ámbitos.- Le dije.

-Podemos comenzar con Stonehenge no?- Preguntó ella.

-Supongo ... Pero quién irá?-, Preguntó Belle.

-Mis mamás, por supuesto,- Henry habló por primera vez. Por supuesto ... casi se fue sin decir.

-Yo no lo creo ...- dijo Emma.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté en estado de shock.

Ella se volvió hacia mí en serio. -Henry te necesita aquí.-

-No te irás sin mí!- Grité de vuelta. No sabía por qué tenía que gritar pero no podía dejar que ella me deje de nuevo. Ella era mi única amiga. Ella me dio todo y yo no podía dejar que ella enfrentara esto sola. -Snow y David pueden mantener orden aqui mientras estamos fuera. Somos socias, ¿recuerdas? -

Hook me dio una mirada como si entendiera. Por supuesto que si, el la amaba. -Regina esta en lo correcto. Iré con ustedes también. -

Emma se volvió hacia él.-No ... te necesito aquí, por si necesitamos enviar algo en otro reino. Tengo la sensación Merlin va a tener algunos requisitos para nosotros, que no voy a ser capaz de obtener en este.

Asentí con la cabeza, más de alivio que de acuerdo. Todavía no quería pasar más tiempo con Hook que lo que se requiere. -Sí-, fue todo lo que pudo decir pirata. no hubo falla en la lógica de Emma y luego nos dispersó a hacer los preparativos para ir a Inglaterra.

***888***888***888***

Esa noche, mientras me desvestía, me encontré con el libro una vez más. Me vestí para la cama, y lo abrí.

 _ **No hay mayor poder que el amor. Dios es amor, por lo tanto, no hay mayor poder que El. Dios nos dio a sus hijos este regalo de amor e intimidad. El amor más verdadero viene en una trinidad. Raya, ahava y Dod. Eso es la amistad, la confianza y la intimidad. Qué significa tu amor? Podria pasar esta prueba?**_

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Preguntó Robin colocando un beso en mi hombro. Sonreí segura de que sí mi amor era verdadero ... bueno ... decidí ponerlo a prueba.

-Un libro sobre el amor verdadero.- Le contesté.

-¿Estamos en ello?-, Preguntó con una sonrisa. Le sonreí. Se que sí podemos ser amigos.

-Se trata de Dios, el único ser mágico en este reino.- Le dije. Yo quería seguir hablando, pero él me estaba besando justo donde me gustaba. Gemí y dejé caer el libro. Podríamos hablar más tarde.

Nunca acabamos de hablar de nada ... sólo había tanto tiempo para compensar. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender acerca de Robin. Pero la novedad the este amor es emocionante! Seguramente esta parte de el amor secundaria?

Unos días más tarde, tuve que despedirme de mi amor. Vi a Emma y Hook parados hacia la entrada de el restaurante Granny's antes día de irnos. Estaban tensos. Era raro, porque Emma y Hook realmente eran amigos primero y ante todo. Se detuvieron en las afueras. Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el mostrador a pagar. La puerta se abrió al que Leroy salia, y sus voces alcanzaron al comensal. -Simplemente no puedo más de acuerdo? Hablaremos cuando todo ha terminado. Es sólo que no creo que pueda en este momento. -Yo la oí decir.

Levanté mi frente y me fui de nuevo a la cabina sentandome al lado de Henry. -¿Qué pasa con esos dos?- Le pregunté señalando a su madre.

Se encogió de hombros. -Ma ha sido diferente desde que se tomó la oscuridad. Ella lucha, pero es más fácil para que ella se enoje con él que mas nadie. Y el la deja. -

Asentí con la cabeza, -eso es porque él la comprende.- Dije mientras Robin y Roland regresaban del baño.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que venga?- Preguntó Robin.

-¿Quién se hará cargo de Roland?- Le pregunté, -No puedo dejar que nada te suceda, por favor, quédate.-

-Creo que tienes razón. No creo que la Salvadora guste de mi de todos modos. Ella parece odiarme tanto como odia Hook. -Robin dijo con una risita.

La campana sobre el portal sonó y los dos entraron. El semblante de Hook fue abatido. Y Emma se transformó. -Emma ...- dije con un jadeo.

-No ... Vamos.- Ella dijo y se acercó a Henry y lo abrazó. -Te amo Chico. ¿No lo olvides. -

-Sé Ma, yo también te quiero.- Dijo Henry, luego se volvió a abrazarme. Me aferré a mi hijo durante el tiempo que pude, entonces salí detrás de la rubia.

***888***888***888***

Fuimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Necesitaba mi amiga y no hay magia oscura que iba a robarme la. -Qué fue todo eso?-

-¿Qué?- Dijo finalmente parecía relajarse un poco.

-Que pasó? Me dijiste que lo amabas en el Bosque Encantado. Que pasó? -

-No siento nada Regina. ¡Nada! -

-No puedes haber perdido la capacidad de amar ya. El corazón ennegrecido de Rumplestilskin fue el resultado de 400 años de ser quien era. Sólo ha sido una semana. -

-¿Donde has estado estas últimas semanas? Mi corazón tiene la mayor capacidad de las tinieblas. Ahí está ... todo allí. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra esto.- Emma dijo señalando a su pecho.

Ella me habló. Durante todo el resto de la hornada. De cómo se sentía por lo qué que estaba ocurriendo. Escuché porque eso es lo que siempre hacía cuando Emma me necesitaba escuchar. Ella lo hizo por mí ... Amistad ... _**Raya**_. Sí.

 **Ahavá - Seguridad**

 _En el amor no hay temor, sino que el perfecto amor echa fuera el temor; porque el temor lleva en sí castigo. De donde el que teme, no ha sido perfeccionado en el amor._ _1 Juan 4:18_ _**(RVR1960)**_

El vuelo de avión fue largo y decidimos alojarnos en un hotel antes de dirigirnos a Stonehenge. Ese lugar se dice que tiene tanta magia. Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Robin el momento en que entramos en la habitación. -Oye! ¿qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté.

-Estoy aquí ... con Zelena. Dándole un poco de compañía. -Dijo. me heló la sangre.

-¿Por qué estás con ella?- Le pregunté.

-Ella va a tener mi bebé,Regina.-

-Ella puede vivir un día sin verte Robin.- Respondí

Él suspiró. - Esto otra vez ... Regina por favor ...- oí la risa de ella en el fondo. -¿Puedo llamarte cuando me vaya?- este preguntó.

-No, me voy a la cama. -Yo dije y colgué el teléfono. '¿qué podrían estar haciendo juntos?'pense recorriendo por la habitación al igual que Emma rebuscaba sus cosas con aire ausente. Se sentó en la cama y me vio paseandome por la habitación.

-Él no va a engañarte ... Es Robin Hood.- Dijo.

La miré. -Me siento extraña ... me siento mal. No se siente bien, Emma -.

-Tal vez te deberías haber quedado.- Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejé de caminar por la habitación. -¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Quieres hacer esto sola? - Le pregunté. -Debido a eso, Emma. No podría vivir conmigo misma si dejara que vinieras aquí sola. Necesito Que regreses a Storybrooke sana y salva. No sólo por Henry, pero por mí también. -

-No hay nadie con quien preferiría hacer esto.- Ella dijo y se puso de pie frente a mí. -No hay nadie en quien confíe más.- Una oleada de… no sé ... puro ... Afecto corrió a través de mí, y me encontré envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Emma. Cómo es, que ahora me doy cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que nos hemos abrazado?

-No puedo perder a mi mejor amiga.- Emma envolvio tentativamente sus brazos alrededor de mí, y se sentía bien. ¿Por qué nunca había yo hecho esto antes? Me aferré, sólo un poco más apretado por sólo un momento más, y sentí su apretón y bajo su cabeza en la cuna entre mi cuello y mi hombro. -Eres parte de mi final feliz.-

Me eché hacia atrás y vi la cara sonriente de Emma. -No vamos a fallar- Le devolví la sonrisa. -Swan y la Reina hasta el final.-

-Eso sonó como una línea de una película de amigos.- Dije alejándome de ella y volviendo a mi cama.

Ella rió. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había oído ese sonido. -Esto haría una gran parcela. Swen y la búsqueda de Merlín.-

-Swen?- Le pregunté a localizar el pequeño libro que había estado leyendo.

-Es nuestra nave.- Ella dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Entonces ella se rió, -nuestra nave de amistad.-

Tomé mi almohada y se la tiré a ella. -Tonta.-

-Tu tonta...- Ella dijo sonriente. Mi tonta... Le sonreí de regreso y me puse a leer mi libro.

 _ **Confía en Dios con todo lo que hacen. La confianza es el aspecto más tangible del amor. Cuando confías en tu amor, tu pareja, total ... Sin ni una duda. Este es un don de Dios.**_

 _ **Pienselo, esta persona, como su pareja, usted le confía con su corazón, su mente, su alma, su cuerpo ... sus hijos ...**_

-Su... Tu mamá? Aquí leyendo. Espera.- Emma dijo y me entrega su teléfono. Me había olvidado de llamar a mi hijo.

Sonreí agradecida y tomé el teléfono - Henry!-

-Oye mamá, ¿cómo fue tu vuelo?- Preguntó.

-Extremadamente irritante ... Yo preferiría viajar en coche- le contesté.

-¿Cómo esta ella realmente?- Él preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación por su madre. Miré a Emma, ella suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Ella está realmente siendo más a sí misma- le contesté. Él suspiró de alivio.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo que al igual que ella volvió a salir.

-Claro. Te amo Henry.-

-Yo también te quiero mamá,- Dijo. Yo le entregué el teléfono a Emma. Ella habló con él un poco más, y yo volví a mi lectura.

 _ **El amor más verdadero se compone en gran parte de la confianza. Amistad que llega a ese nivel de confianza, que no importa lo mal que te equivocas. La otra persona sabe que puede confiar en ti de manera implícita. ¿Cuánto confías en tu pareja?**_

Leí ese último paso y dirige el pensamiento a Robin. Ni siquiera podía confiar en él alrededor de Zelena ... estoy loca no? Es Robin Hood. Él es un hombre de honor ... pero cuando él pensaba que Zelena era Marian. Él la engañó conmigo ...

\- Hey ... -Emma dijo sorprendiéndome de mis pensamientos.

-Hey,- le contesté. -Lo siento, ¿qué que dijistes?-

-Mañana, no sé qué va a pasar, o lo que encontraremos. Quiero que sepas, que de allí saldremos juntas. Te cuidare, as i como siempre me has cuidado, y has sacrificado tanto ya -.

Extendí la mano y tomé la suya sonriente. Hubo un extraño cosquilleo entre nuestros dedos y ella se mordió el labio esperando mi respuesta. -Confío en ti con todo lo que tengo Swan. Vamos a regresar en victoria -.

Ella sonrió brillantemente, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos ver eso. Le devolví la sonrisa reflexiva y sentí un creencia cursando a través de mí. Swan ... _**Ahavá**_ , sí.

 **Dod - intimidad**

 _ **3**_ _ **Tus dos pechos, como gemelos de gacela.**_

 _ **4**_ _ **Tu cuello, como torre de marfil;**_

 _ **Tus ojos, como los estanques de Hesbón junto a la puerta de Bat-rabim;**_

 _ **Tu nariz, como la torre del Líbano,**_

 _ **Que mira hacia Damasco.**_

 _ **5**_ _ **Tu cabeza encima de ti, como el Carmelo;**_

 _ **Y el cabello de tu cabeza, como la púrpura del rey**_

 _ **Suspendida en los corredores.**_

 _ **6**_ _ **!Qué hermosa eres, y cuán suave,**_

 _ **Oh amor deleitoso!**_

 _ **7**_ _ **Tu estatura es semejante a la palmera,**_

 _ **Y tus pechos a los racimos.**_

 _ **8**_ _ **Yo dije: Subiré a la palmera,**_

 _ **Asiré sus ramas.**_

 _ **Deja que tus pechos sean como racimos de vid,**_

 _ **Y el olor de tu boca como de manzanas,**_

 _ **9**_ _ **Y tu paladar como el buen vino,**_

 _ **Que se entra a mi amado suavemente,**_

 _ **Y hace hablar los labios de los viejos.**_

 _ **~Cantar de los Cantares 7: 9 - (**_ _ **RVR1960**_ _ **)**_

En la parte posterior vuelo a Boston desde Heathrow. Me maravillé de la variación extrema en mi relación con Emma. Emma ... me sonrío a mí misma por la facilidad con cual el nombre parecía calmar mi alma. Miré a la mujer dormida a mi derecha, y extendí la mano para tomar la suya. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos por reflejo. Como si mi mano estaba destinada a estar allí por toda la vida. Sonreí y cogí el pequeño libro que había olvidado en la emoción de los días. Pero si yo no sabía lo que tenía antes, este pequeño libro lo confirmaría.

 _ **Dod- el tercer aspecto del amor es la intimidad. Es ese sentido de amor donde dos almas se convierten en una. Cuando tocar ya se hace necesario que tanto en lo que usted busca refugio en el otro por la conexión, protección, comodidad, placer y la procreación. Dios nos dio esta máxima expresión de amor para conectarnos eternamente ...**_

Con Robin, no había Dod. Sí, tuvimos sexo ... pero no. Esto fue, nada de nada parecido a lo que este libro describe. Era pura atracción animal física. Que supongo que seguramente se desvanecen con el tiempo. También habia esa conexión que el tenia con mi hermana. Me pregunté si lo que pasó entre Emma y yo en los últimos días califica para Dod... Estoy segura de que si. Es por eso que lo que pasó en Stonehenge la trajo de nuevo a mí.

 **Conexión-** Emma y yo ya compartimos eso. Fue Henry, era nuestra amistad, era nuestra confianza. pero físicamente que nunca habia ocurrido. no hasta ese abrazo en el hotel. Emma despertó esa noche con una pesadilla. Corrí a su lado y la abracé. Tranquilicé sus miedos y le acaricié la frente sudorosa. -Fue la peor pesadilla que he tenido.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- Le pregunté mientras la mecía.

-Porque lo tenía todo. Yo estaba feliz, pero no puede suceder de esa manera. y la oscuridad vino, y tomó todo por la borda -.

Apreté los labios a la frente y se puso rígida. Me prepare para dejarla ir pero me mantuvo en lugar, apretandome y volvió la cara hacia la mía. Entonces ella me besó. Por mi sorpresa, y la de ella, creo, nos quedamos de esa manera más de lo que era apropiado, si había una cantidad de tiempo adecuado para presionar sus labios contra su mejor amigo. Ninguna de las dos nos alejamos con disgusto. Nos lo tomamos como lo que era. Y de una vez que volvió a dormirse. Me quedé con ella. Despierta y pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, y en Robin. Busqué mi telefono y le envie un mensaje antes de que me dormiera diciendo que su hijo no debe nacer en esa celda y nos que necesitábamos discutir el destino de Zelena cuando yo regresara a Storybrooke.

Robin: ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

Yo: discutiremos eso también.

 **Protección-** Esto siempre es algo que hemos hecho. Nos protegemos mutuamente de todo. Esto lo hacen los amigos. Merlín había sido encarcelado en Camelot. En una habitación completamente carente de magia por los druidas que tanto habían atormentado entre los muchos reinos. Los druidas eran dioses, y no les gustaba el misticismo que rodea Merlin.

Una niña, tal vez alrededor de la edad de Henry tenía una amistad con el viejo mago. Ella era medio humana medio druida. Ella vino a nosotros a medida que estudiabamos los pilares de piedra tratando de obtener pistas sobre cómo encontrar el viejo buitre. La adolescente rubia traviesa estaba junto a uno de los pilares. Inclinándose como si las rocas no fueron colocadas precariamente. Como si no hubiera placas por todo el parque que indica que usted no debe apoyarse en la piedra, ya que pueden caer. -Usted sabe, el centro de la Henge es el lugar más mágico en este Reino.- Ella dijo

Emma se volvió para enfrentarse a la niña y la miró con recelo. -¿De dónde vienes Chiquilla?-

-Usted tiene la magia.- Ella simplemente dijo. -Y es oscuro ... ¿qué quieres?-

Emma entornó los ojos y ambos se acercó a la niña. -¿Cómo sabes que tenemos magia?-

-Hemos estado esperando.- La niña dijo, su acento irlandés pesado recubrimiento de sus palabras.

-¿Nosotros?- Le pregunté.

-El viejo dijo que lo buscan a él ... pero usted necesita su magia.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica? -

-Kyna, y conozco a tu amigo Merlín.-, Dijo la niña.

Extendí la mano para tomar el brazo de Emma como ella se dirigió hacia Kyna. -¿Crees que es- seguro seguir algún niño al azar? - Le pregunté.

-Usted es Emma y Regina. El Aprendiz está muerto y Emma tiene el corazón de las tinieblas dentro de ella y ella desea que vencerlo ... ¿verdad? -

Emma y yo dimos un vistazo y me dejo llevar por ella. Ella coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y guio hacia abajo el brazo de mi mano la única conexión que habíamos tenido desde la noche anterior y sentía el hormigueo recorriéndome de nuevo. -Muéstrame el camino niña.-

Nos dirigimos al mero centro de los círculos de piedra y de inmediato el rostro de Emma cambió. A nuestro alrededor, el mundo cambió y fue como si hubiera muchos ámbitos diferentes a la vez. muchas cosas ocurriendo a la vez en el mismo lugar. Era confuso hasta que me di cuenta de que se trataba de una intersección de todos los reinos. Las piedras eran puertas a todos ellos. Kyna abrió el camino a través de un conjunto de pilares y nos encontramos cara a cara con un dragón mucho más grande y más feroz que Maléfica.

-Regina cuidado!- Gritó Emma me Llamando a un lado y me protegió con su cuerpo. Ella me miró y parpadeó. Buscó en mi cara y dijo: -Regina?-

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté y la miré. se veía tan poderosa que brillaba. las magias oscura y blanca batallaron en sus ojos. Lo pude ver. Su magia estaba luchando de nuevo pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. -Tenemos que llegar a Merlín!-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me besó en los labios de nuevo al igual que la noche anterior, como si estuviera tratando de transmitirme algo. Yo perplejo al acto cuando Kyna nos gritó a nosotros. -¿Se van a besar todo el día, o me van a ayudar con esta bestia?-

Emma se puso de pie y levantó las manos. Levanté las mías y obligamos a la bestia a ceder recortando sus alas en el proceso. La bestia se tambaleó de dolor y exhaló una torrente de fuego. El fuego me golpeó en la espalda y caí al fuego maldito. -Regina!- Emma gritó y se acercó a mí cerrando su puño aplastando el cráneo de la bestia mágicamente.

-! Cor- Kyna respiraba y se acercó a nosotros. -No tenemos mucho tiempo. Mi Pa estará aquí en poco tiempo, has matado a su perro guardián y él querrá que usted pague -.

Emma me levantó. Grité de dolor, pero me agarré de Emma quien corría conmigo a través del bosque. -Deja me, me quedo en alguna parte. Sólo te voy tardar. - Le dije.

-De ninguna manera ... Tú vienes conmigo.- Ella dijo y me llevó a un pequeño estanque. -Siéntate, voy a hacer algo para el dolor.- Dijo.

Asentí y miré mi reflejo en el espejo del agua. Me miré mucho más mayor. Tenía el aspecto de mi edad real. No estaba horrible, pero parecía cerca de setenta años, Me veia asi como mi madre. -Este reino expone su verdadera naturaleza.- Dijo Kyna. la miré a ella y finalmente note que estaba vestida como una chica humana en una mitad de su cuerpo y tenia como alas de hadas en el otro lado.

Eres medio humana.- dije haciendo una mueca cuando Emma removió un poco de la tela de la herida en mi espalda. Emma puso sus manos sobre mi herida.

-Sí, así me vería tan cómica volando en círculos- Ella dijo entre risas.

Miré a Emma y sus ojos estaban cambiando. Uno era negro como la noche y el otro era todavía el verde más verdadero. -Te sientes mejor?- -

-Un poco.-

Tenemos que movernos si queremos llegar Merlín antes de que mi Pa nos pille.- Dijo Kyna y corrimos. -Viejo!-

-Kyna ... ¡No!-, Dijo Merlín desde el interior. De repente estábamos rodeados de druidas. ¿Cómo íbamos a derrotar todos estos dioses? Emma reaccionó y brilló con su magia blanca y todos ellos volaron cincuenta pies ... -Gracias a dios que usted todavía tiene uso de su magia blanca. Puede ser que no es muy tarde todavía. - dijo Merlín.

-Necesitamos que vencer esa daga.-

-¿Has traído mi sombrero?-, Se preguntó.

Lo saqué de mi bolsa y se la entregué a Merlín. Golpeó emma en la cabeza y cayó en mis brazos. Hice una mueca, pero la baje al suelo gentilmente. -Cómo lo harás?-

-Estoy para destruir de una vez por todas, aunque señorita Swan puede no sobrevivir a esto.- Mi pecho se sentía comprimido.

-No puedo perderla, por favor haga algo.- Le dije. no ... ella prometió que me ayudaría encontrar mi final feliz. Así que no me puede dejar sola, Yo la amo.

-Por favor, ayúdame a mantener los druidas fuera de aquí para poder derrotar esta obscuridad. Sólo su magia blanca me va a liberar, así que espero que esto no falle. - Dijo Merlín. Extiendo la mano, y le tocó la mejilla a Emma con cariño. Entonces me di la vuelta y dispare una bola de fuego a un dios irlandés que se aproximaba.

 **Comodidad-** Emma y yo nos consolamos mutuamente. Sólo por estar en la presencia una de la otra. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Incluso cuando me sentí amenazada por ella, cuando yo sabía quién era ella, me sentí reconfortada por el hecho de que la maldición no tardaría en romperse. tal vez yo quería que se rompiera.

Merlin trabajó rasgando la oscuridad fuera de ella. todo lo que yo quería hacer, era estar allí para consolarla. Me volví a mirar y la magia en su interior, toda de la misma blanca y la oscuridad la había abandonado por completo -¿Qué estás haciendo!- Grité cuando Merlín tomó la magia de ella y se liberó. Luego se volvió y arrasaron a todos los druidas que se acercaban donde él. -¡NO!- Grité y corrí hacia ella.

Yo la toque y yo no podía sentir su pulso. No podía sentir su respiración. -Lo siento Regina.- Dijo el mago.

-Usted le quitó la esencia. Todo lo que era! -Grité poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón ya no latia.- Emma por favor vuelve ... ¡Vuelve! -Lloré. Me golpeé en el pecho. -No puedo seguir sin ti, no puedo por favor regresa ... Te amo favor. Tengo que decirte -.

-Esta tierra es rica con la magia ...- dijo Merlín. -Confío en que usted puede encontrar su camino de regreso a Stonehenge. Te dejo para pagar sus respetos. Ven Kyna -.

Ese mago insidioso me dejó aquí. El amor de mi vida muerta a mis pies. Extendí la mano y le acaricié el pelo de Emma. y tuve que besar sus labios una vez más. Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios a los de ella tal como ella me había hecho le he dado todo lo que tenía, todo porque sabía que nunca amaría como ahora otra vez. No estaba destinado a ser.

Mi primera idea fue que mi espalda se había curado por completo. El dolor se había ido y yo sabía que estaba curada, porque los brazos de Emma se habían envueltos a mi alrededor, y sus labios se abrieron y con un suspiro de alivio que solté, dejé que me besara a fondo. No hubo conversación que hacer y la licitación adiós suave convirtió en una invitación a mi felicidad.

-Ese bastardo sabía que te amaba.- Yo murmure.

Emma se echó a reír. -Él sabía que yo te amaba. Pero supongo que cuando se está chupando el alma de alguien se llega a saber lo que les gusta bastante rápido -.

-¿Cómo fue que se llevó tanto de tu magia?-

\- Él sólo tomó lo suficiente para liberarse. -Emma dijo suavemente pasando los dedos por el pelo. -Vamos a salir de aquí ¿eh?-

Le sonreí y asentí y le levanté del piso guiandola al centro de Stonehenge.

 **Placer-** El Placer es algo que prospera sobre la intimidad . Si no es placentero, entonces no va a suceder tan a menudo como debería, para poder recibir esa protección de conexión y la comodidad que necesitamos. El placer es algo que Robin es ciertamente bueno para darme. Aunque, ya se que no es suficiente. Nos vimos de vuelta en Storybrooke como héroes una vez más. La reunión en el restaurante de Granny's era como siempre jovial.

Robin me vio y sonrió cuando me vio me amarró en un abrazo. Emma y yo no estábamos ignorando lo que había pasado, pero no habiamos estado pensando en lo que íbamos a hacer una vez que regresamos. -Regina voy con Killian. Necesito hablarle.-

Asentí con mi cabeza y camine con Robin a el restauran. Me senté con el hombre Y el me tomo de la mano y empezó a decir.. -Regina ... Quiero ... tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que sepamos lo que este nuevo hijo va a hacer a nuestra dimensión.-

-Está bien. ..- Fue todo lo que dije y me alejé.

\- Tu no entiendes Regina ... Yo ..-

-Tu quieres romper conmigo hasta que sepas que tu hijo no va a afectar a nuestra relación. Tu hijo ya lo ha hecho. Robin, tu eres un hombre honorable. La clase que está dedicado a su familia, eso es admirable. Ve a ser un hombre de familia. He encontrado mi final feliz. y no es con ningún hombre. Se trata de las decisiones que tomo. Yo he elegido. -Dije y me fui hacia mi familia. Mi hijo, mis amigos los idiotas, todos me abrazaron ... alcance a ver a Emma y Killian afuera del establecimiento. Ellos estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Me dirigí en esa dirección. -No se trataba de magia Killian. Yo solo, no puedo fingir más. Siento algo por ti Killian pero estoy enamorada de alguien más -.

-Has conocido a alguien? y ya estás enamorada ? -Él dijo asombrado.

-Oh, yo la conozco mucho más tiempo que a ti sabes.- Emma dijo y yo di los pasos completos a través de la puerta.

-Debería haber sabido.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -Al menos es bella.- Murmuró yendo hacia a su barco.

-Killian?-

-Adiós Swan.- Él dijo sin mirar atrás. Ella empezó a seguirlo pero le tome la mano y fuimos electrificadas.

Emma se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos tristes se oscurecieron mientras sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Volví el beso y envolví con mucho gusto mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. -No quiero regresar a la fiesta.- Ella murmuro.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?- Le pregunté.

-Vamos a ir a casa.- Dijo y me sonrió y yo nos teletransportamos directamente a mi dormitorio.

 **Procreación-** Algo que usted pensaría Emma y yo tenemos absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de hacer, pero yo sabía, beso de amor verdadero cura cualquier herida y revierte cualquier maldición ... incluyendo uno que me había infligido hace muchos años. Esa noche, después hicimos nuestro escape a nuestro propio universo, Emma y yo nos conectamos muchas veces, con la magia, sin magia, y casi se puede decir el momento en que me sentí vida en mi vientre.

Me invadió semanas más tarde, cuando había una confirmación. Nadie más que Emma y yo éramos conscientes de la vuelta física en nuestra relación. Henry y Hook sabían que éramos novias. Los dos idiotas notaron un cambio y la amistad más estrecha que Emma y yo tuvimos. Pero este sería un shock para el sistema de todos, pero la mía. Miré la prueba de embarazo en mis manos y sonreí a ella. Entonces me acerqué a la puerta del lavatorio y miré a Emma que dormía desnuda bajo mis sábanas.

Ella me miró y gimió. -¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto Te quiero ver en mi ropa?- Miré a la camiseta grande y blanca que Emma le gustaba llevar a la cama cuando ella se queda conmigo.

-Fue lo primero que encontré ...- Dije entonces Sonreí. -Cierra tus ojos.-

-¿Por qué?-, Preguntó el cerrandolos de todos modos porque ella confía en mí ..

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Yo dije caminando de regreso a la cama levantando la camisa sobre mi cabeza y deslizándome bajo las sábanas con ella. -Está bien, ábrelos ahora.- Le dije tendiendole la prueba de embarazo para ella lo vea.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que me había maldecido con la infertilidad?- Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bueno te fijas en Inglaterra. Sanastes mi cuerpo y te deshiciste de todas las maldiciones -.

Se sentó y miró el signo positivo en la prueba. -¡Mierda! Puedo hacer eso? -

Me reí y asentí. -Sentí que sucedió esa primera noche.-

Ella se rió, -Esto es impresionante!-

Sonreí. -Te parece?-

-Claro!- Ella dijo y me sonrió y me acurruco en ella. mi cadera golpeó algo duro en la cama. Me agaché y saqué el librito y sonreí. -Vi que lo leias ... Tenía curiosidad.-

-¿Qué piensas?- Le pregunté.

-Nosotras pasamos esta prueba.- Le sonreí y la besé profundamente, dejándome llevar por nuestras pasiones. Al hacer el amor esa noche todo lo que podía pensar era Swan _**Dod**_... Sí

 **\- {- Fin**


End file.
